01 March 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-01 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thank you very much, citizen. Itching it is." *A listener recalls meeting Peel at the Bardney Festival in 1972: JP cannot recall it, but this page states he was DJ for three nights, 27-29 May (following Bob Harris). Sessions *Smaller, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1995-11-07. No known commercial release. *Cristian Vogel, #1 (rpt). Recording date unknown (first TX 01 December 1995). No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Van Basten: 'Über Alloy (12")' (Brute) # $ *Sleater-Kinney: 'I Wanna Be Your Joey Ramone (LP-Call The Doctor)' (Chainsaw) *''Andy Kershaw trailer'' *Hughie Izachaar: 'Sound System Dub (2x Compilation LP-Dubhead Volume Two)' (Shiver) # $ :(JP: "Being a deeply cultured kind of a chap, I went last night to the Athenaeum in Bury St. Edmunds for a piano recital: Schumann, Schubert, Debussy, Chopin, that sort of thing, and I have to admit, particularly during the quieter bits of the Debussy, the temptation to stand up and say 'Anyone fancy a pint?' was very considerable, but I did resist it.") This is a reference to the behaviour of one of Paul Whitehouse's characters in the BBC sketch programme the Fast Show, of which Peel was a fan. *Smaller: 'What's New' (Peel Session) *Oblivians: 'Pill Popper Pt. I (7"-Go! Pill-Popper!)' (Drug Racer) *Cristian Vogel: 'The Visit' (Peel Session) # $ *Lotion: 'Walk Away Renee (10"-The Agnew Funeral EP)' (Spinart) *''10.30 p.m. Newsbeat'' *DJ Force & Styles: 'Fireworks (12")' (Essential Platinum) # *Teen Angels: 'Rawhead (LP-Daddy)' (Sub Pop) :(JP: "I do like the way they shriek, I must say.") *Hugh Friar: 'I Can't Stay Mad At You (Compilation LP-Country Hicks Vol. 2)' (Barklog) $ :(JP: "I think if it wasn't for this programme, you could have gone to your grave without having heard that.") *Smaller: 'Giz A Life' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'I Feel Voxish (LP-Fiend With A Violin)' (Receiver) *''Evening Session trailer'' *Unitone HiFi: 'Rubbadub (Compilation CD-Promo CD 1)' (Incoming!) # $ *Apples In Stereo: 'Tidal Wave (LP-Fun Trick Noisemaker)' (spinART) *Buzz Hungry: 'The Envictor (7")' (Singles Only) *Cristian Vogel: 'The Bird In My Attic' (Peel Session) # @ :(JP: "As I'm sure you know, after Sound City in Leeds in April, this programme moves to Sunday nights, and we shed another hour, which is another fabulous challenge. Not quite sure how we're going to cope with that, but we won't be having eight minutes and forty-five second long numbers, which is what that was.") *Done Lying Down: 'Back To Where I'm King (LP-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) *Mighty Diamonds: 'Jah Will Work It Out (LP-Stand Up To Your Judgement)' (Channel One) # @ *Smaller: 'Small Times' (Peel Session) *Dreadzone: 'Life Love & Unity (Disco Dread Mix) (12")' (Virgin) # @ *''11.30 p.m. Newsbeat (not recorded)'' *Bis: 'Teen-C Power (7"-The Secret Vampire Soundtrack)' (Chemikal Underground) *Age Of Love: 'The Age Of Love (Jam & Spoon Mix) (Compilation LP-Annie On One) Heavenly # @ *Hole: 'Hungry Like The Wolf (JJJ Live) (CDS-Softer, Softest)' (Geffen) *''Jo Whiley trailer.'' *Spare Snare: 'Haircut (split 7" with Lazer Boy)' (Chute) *Furry Things: 'Still California (LP-The Big Saturday Illusion)' (Trance Syndicate) *Cristian Vogel: 'No One Knows, No One Goes' (Peel Session) # *Eric's Trip: 'Now A Friend (LP-Purple Blue)' (Sub Pop) *''Tribal Gathering trailer'' *Third Eye Foundation: 'Next Of Kin (LP-Semtex)' (Linda's Strange Vacation) @ *Smaller: 'Wasted' (Peel Session) *Technohead: 'Keep The Party Going (Compilation CD-F**King Hardcore #4)' (Mokum) # @ *Halibuts: 'The Wetspot (CD-Chumming)' (Upstart) *'File 1' cuts out near start of above track *Daisy & Havoc Meet Lex Loofah: Call It Booty (Working Dub) (v/a album - Horizon Vol. 2) Jingo JING 02 # @ *Cristian Vogel: Consumes Trousers (session) # @ *Omoide Hatoba: Alternative Funkaholic (album - Kinsei) Earthnoise EN-003 # @ *Dub Teacher: Taxation Dub (album - Dub Teachings Lesson One) Progressive Roots PRLP001 # @ *Holly Go-lightly: I Can't Be Trusted (7" - Pinky Please Come Back) Super Electro Soumd Recordings SE711 @ *Ghostword: Firewalker (12" - The Fractured EP) Nowhere NOW01 @ *''end of show (last four tracks are the last four of the show)'' *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 *Tracks marked $ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) CB136 + CB137a JP 1996-03-01 *2) Dat 104-1.mp3 *3) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE276 *4) 1996-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE273A ;Length *1) 02:16:21 *2) 03:22:53 (01:08:08 to 02:34:21) *3) 1:34:09 (7:14-1:14:01) (from 48:06 extra to File 1) *4) 1:33:06 (1:01:48-1:27:04) ;Other *1) File created from CB136 & CB137a of the 500 Box. Good quality FM mono with some background hiss. Many thanks to Colin. *2) Taken from Dat 104, in very high stereo quality. Many thanks to Max-Dat. Exact changeover from this show to 02 March 1996 unknown, so the odd track might belong to the wrong show. *3) Created from LE276 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 276 *4) Created from LE273A of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1996 Lee Tape 273A ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes